


Trust the Journey

by pir8grl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some missing scenes that take place between Redux II and Detour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust the Journey

**Author's Note:**

> “I am learning to trust the journey, even when I do not understand it.” ~Mila Bron

Mulder kept a carefully impassive expression on his face as he piled Scully’s belongings into her bag. He could feel the weight of her brother’s glare from across the room. 

“You should stay with Mom,” Bill stated firmly. 

“We’ve been over this already,” Dana replied. “I’ve been here for weeks, with people wandering in and out at all hours. I want to go home, and sleep in my own bed, and have some privacy.” 

“You shouldn’t be alone,” her mother said worriedly. 

“I won’t be,” Dana assured her. 

Bill shot Mulder another look, then huffed out of the room. 

“He’s just worried about you.” 

“I know, Mom. I’m sorry for what I’ve put you though, and I love you very much, but I just want to go home now.” 

Mrs. Scully hugged her daughter, then walked over to Mulder and stretched up on her toes to kiss his cheek. “You’ll take good care of her, won’t you, Fox?” 

“Always,” he promised, with a crooked little grin. 

***

Mulder shut the trunk, then slid into the driver’s seat. “You know, if you really want to piss off your brother, you could come stay with me.” 

Scully smiled wryly. “While it might be amusing to watch steam pouring out of his ears, I really do want to be in my own place right now. Besides, if my mom dropped by or called, and I wasn’t there, she’d panic. I can’t do that to her. Not now.” 

Mulder shot her a goofy grin, then leaned over to engulf her in an awkward hug. 

“Mulder - what?” 

“I missed you, Scully. I’m just glad to have you back.” 

She sighed against his shoulder. “Me too, Mulder.” 

***

“You know, you really don’t have to stay,” Scully offered, comparing the length of her couch with her partner‘s lanky frame. 

“I promised your mom I’d take care of you,” Mulder insisted. 

“Mulder, believe it or not, I’m all grown up. I can take care of myself.” 

“Humor me.” 

Scully rolled her eyes in fond exasperation. “All right. Fine. But you certainly don’t have to sleep on the couch.” 

Mulder just raised an eyebrow. 

“No - I mean - it’s not like we haven’t -”

“Scully, are you blushing?” 

Scully whapped him with the nearest throw pillow from the couch. “Shut up, Mulder.” 

***

Mulder loaded the car, then waited patiently for Scully to finish her phone call. 

“No, Mom, it’s not too soon. I need to get back to work. Yes - I understand - but I’ve been cleared for duty mentally, physically, and professionally. It’s time. Besides, we’re going to a -” she looked to Mulder, who mouthed ’team building’ “a team building conference at a hotel in Florida. What could possibly happen?”

“Famous last words,” Mulder muttered.


End file.
